Jake the Dog
Jake the Dog is one of the main protagonists of the Cartoon Network animated series, Adventure Time. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amethyst vs Jake The Dog (Completed) * Goofy vs Jake the Dog (Completed) * Jake vs. Iggy * Mister Fantastic vs Jake the Dog * Spinel vs. Jake the Dog * Pikachu VS. Jake the Dog With Finn the Human * Finn and Jake vs Kiba and Akamaru (Abandoned) * Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby (Completed) * Homer and Bart vs Finn and Jake * Finn and Jake vs Sans and Papyrus (Abandoned) * Finn & Jake vs Seryu & Koro (Completed) * Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * B.O.B. * Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Lion * Midna (The Legend of Zelda) * Morgana (Persona 5) * Patrick Star * Plastic Man * Pluto * Rigby (Regular Show) * Spinel (Steven Universe) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Yoshi With Finn Dr Trayaurus & DanTDM History While Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret (who were crime solvers), were out on an investigation, they were ambushed by a shapeshifting alien known as Warren Ampersand, who bites Joshua on the head, infecting him with a venom that soon developed into a boil from which Jake emerged from. Since then, he was raised alongside his adoptive brother Finn and half brother Jermaine. During one point of his life prior to the events of Adventure Time, Jake was an expert criminal, but eventually he retired to live a more respectable life as a hero with Finn. He even settled down with Lady Rainicorn and became a father of five pups. Death Battle Info Background *Age: Unknown (Presumably 17 in human years, unknown in magic dog years) *Height: Various *Species: Dog/Shapeshifter Hybrid *Occupation: Freelance Knight of the Land of Ooo (particularly, the Candy Kingdom) *Objectively one of the best fathers in Adventure Time Shapeshifter Abilities *Stretching **Can stretch his body, or body parts (Most often his arms and legs) to great distances *Size altering **Can adjust his size anywhere from larger than mountains or as small as bugs *Shapeshifting **Can alter his body, or specific body parts, to become anything he wishes Feats Weaknesses & Faults *Jake can often be lazy and unmotivated, unless his friends and family are threatened *He can't keep stretching forever, and if he stretches too far, Jake will slowly become weaker, skinnier, and paler to the point of near death *Doesn't often strategize, usually preferring to follow others' direction *If Jake were to lose his shapeshifter powers, he becomes very weak Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sidekicks Category:Size Changers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Dogs